Strings in A Knot
by Nova Starlight
Summary: Sequel to "Strings Attached" JJ and Drake are now an official couple, how is this going to affect their lives, their jobs, and their families?
1. Relationship Evolves

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fake or Any of Its Characters

Strings in A Knot

By: Nova Starlight

Part 1: Relationship Evolves

JJ rushed from work, practically dragging his friend and fellow detective, Ryo Maclean behind him. "Is there really any need to run like this?" Ryo asked impatiently.

"Yes!" he insisted. "The party for Drake is tonight and I have not picked out a gift for him yet. So, let's hurry up so you can help me pick something out." Tonight was Drake's 35th birthday and they planned to celebrate with the four of them at their new favorite bar. JJ had already picked out and purchased a cake, that Ryo was picking up later, he just needed to get a gift. He could only hope that Drake would be happy about the surprise party.

Ryo was silent as they continued walking and when JJ looked back, he was blushing. "You are not buying him anything…personal? Are you?" he asked shyly.

JJ let out his musical laugh and patted Ryo on the back. "You have been with Dee how many years and you are still able to blush like that? I think that says something." The crimson color in his face did not diminish at that statement, if anything it intensified. What exactly had JJ meant by that? He did not consider it for long when he heard JJ speaking, "But, to answer your question, No I don't plan on buying Drake anything like that. I think Drake would be as embarrassed as you are."

"So, why did you want me to come with you for this?" Ryo asked. He had to admit he had been more surprised than maybe he should have been when JJ had asked him to accompany him on this shopping trip. In the months since he had confronted him about his relationship with Drake, his own relationship with JJ had changed from merely friendly to true friendship. Despite this fact, it still surprised him when JJ asked him for advice or confided in him.

"Well, to be honest. I don't really have any other friends to do this kind of stuff with. Besides, you and Dee are the only ones at work who know about us. So, you are the only one I can ask for an opinion on a nice, romantic, gift for Drake."

Ryo smiled back though there was a hint of sadness in his expression. "You know, even though everyone knows about me and Dee. I feel the same way you do sometimes."

JJ was smiling back brilliantly and Ryo had to admit that he could understand why Drake had once commented that JJ's smile had won him over. They had a few hours to shop before meeting their partners, significant others, at Woody's. Woody's had become their new favorite bar when the two couples had begun spending time together in public. It was a gay bar, but much like any other sports bar; with TVs, pool tables, dart boards, and draft beer. They could relax and be themselves without worrying about running into anyone from work, at least no one that would tell their secret.

Of course, JJ thought back to the first time he and Drake had joined Dee and Ryo there. Dee had suggested the place to go out to celebrate the end of Drake's suspension. Drake had looked extremely nervous as they had walked in but with a few beers and a round of pool, he had managed to relax. For the rest of the evening, JJ had floated on a cloud of happiness as Drake had wrapped his arms around him, kissed him in front of everyone, and even danced with him.

With a sigh, he remembered that happiness. It had been a few months since they had become a couple, but Drake was still skittish about their relationship outside of places like Woody's or in front of anyone other than Ryo & Dee. He had told himself back then that he was satisfied with the way things were, but now he knew that he would not be able to remain this way much longer. He was so in love that he wanted to shout it from the rooftops. It was not that he did not understand Drake's concerns, he did, but their precinct was unlike any other. Surely, it would not be that big a deal for the others to know about them. He shook it off and tried to focus on the task at hand, finding Drake the perfect present.

At that moment, Drake was out with Dee awaiting his "surprise" party later that evening. From the minute he had told JJ his birthday he had seen the gleam in his eyes that he was planning something. Then when the day finally arrives he says that he has "errands" to run. He loved JJ, but subtle and smooth he was not. Not that Dee was doing much to keep the whole thing secret, constantly reminding him of his birthday and his age. He knew he should probably have some feelings about officially reaching his mid 30's but he was apathetic about the whole thing. It was probably due to his own contentment with his life right now. He was in love, in a great relationship, and everything was going great at work. It was the first time he would ever blow out the candles on his birthday cake and not have a clue what to wish for.

Dee noticed that Drake seemed very quiet as they sat inside the cop bar, close to the precinct. It was not that he seemed unhappy; in fact he seemed happier than ever, but he was just so quiet. "A beer for your thoughts?" he commented with a smile, as he gestured to the bartender to bring another round.

"Do you want JJ to kill me?" Drake asked. "He'll have both our heads if we show up to that party smashed."

"What party?" Dee asked, feigning innocence. All it took was one hard look from Drake before he shrugged his shoulders and took the last swig of his beer. "Oh well,…I figured you knew anyway."

"Uh huh," He concurred with a small sip of his own beer. He had been nursing his beer slowly for the hour they had already been sitting there.

"So, I have to ask…out of my own curiosity," Dee began, breaking the silence. "What's it like with JJ?"

He nearly choked on his beer in surprise. As Dee patted him on the back and he regained his composure. When he got his breathing under control, he swung to face Dee and demanded, "Why the FUCK would you ask me that?"

"Oh come on, we are both guys. Aren't we supposed to brag about our conquests?" Dee asserted. "I'll give you details about me and Ryo," he offered.

"No thanks," he shot back. "And, I am certainly not giving you details about me and JJ's sex life." He brought the bottle to his lips prepared to take another sip when Dee spoke again.

"If you are that embarrassed, that must mean that JJ is seme," he claimed with a laugh.

Drake was not able to stop himself as he quickly countered. "Of course not!" He blushed a little as he realized what he had revealed in a burst of indignation. "Look, I have no interest in broadcasting my sex life to anyone, not even you."

"You're no fun," Dee commented with a pout. "You were never like this with girls."

"That's because he is more important to me," Drake answered without thinking. "Damn, I have got to stop letting Dee get the best of me," he thought to himself.

"Well…will you at least answer my questions?" Dee suggested.

"I'll consider it," he consented.

Dee's eyes scanned the room, it appeared as if he were looking to see if anyone was watching them. Drake thought that he probably should have done that before beginning this whole strange conversation but he did not say that aloud. "How often do you two have sex?"

Drake wondered just what really prompted Dee's curiosity. He knew that as a single man, one could live vicariously through the stories of others, but Dee had Ryo right? He wanted to ask some questions of his own, but instead he just sighed and resigned to answering Dee's. "I don't really count, but I guess probably seven or eight times a week." The bug eyed look of shock on Dee's face told him that the number he had given was more than Dee had been expecting. "What?" was his response to that look.

"I guess I just did not know you had it in you," he remarked. "Or maybe that JJ had it in him." He laughed at his own joke and Drake could not help but shake his head. For all of his talk of questions, Dee seemed strangely silent now. He glanced at the clock above the bar and wondered what JJ was doing at that moment.

…

When he and Dee walked into the bar he prepared himself to fake surprise. The first thing he saw was a blur as JJ rushed to him and latched on to him tight. "Happy Birthday Baby!" JJ shouted with happiness before pulling him in by his shirt for a kiss. It did not take long for the other patrons to take notice of them and begin cheering appreciatively. He should be embarrassed, and truthfully he was a little embarrassed, but his focus was more on how good it felt to have JJ in his arms. When they finally pulled away, he noticed the booth that had been set up for them in the back by the pool table. "You knew you had a party," JJ observed.

"Yeah," he admitted. "But, that kiss was one Hell of a surprise." JJ just smiled back and grabbed him by his tie to lead him to the table.

The evening was a blast, hanging out with JJ, Dee, & Ryo, shooting pool. He noticed that Dee seemed a little quiet but he did not give it too much thought. His attention was focused on JJ, watching him as he moved around the bar. More importantly, watching the way everyone else's eyes seemed to follow him. As he went to get them another round of beers, one of the men at the bar began to talk to him. The macho side of him wanted to go over and punch the guy and ask questions later, but he managed to tamp down the urge and just watch the interaction play out. JJ simply shook his head and then he turned to look back and their eyes met. "Looks like he just gave the guy his answer," he thought to himself. Dee drew his attention by barking that it was his turn to shoot, and when he looked back he saw that the guy apparently did not take the hint. He could not make out what he was saying, but whatever it was, JJ just shrugged in response and walked away.

"What was that all about?" he asked as he approached them.

"Oh, he was just attempting to be charming," JJ commented offhandedly. Then he put down the pitcher of beer at the booth where Ryo was sitting. "Are you two almost done?" he asked; attempting to change the subject. "You promised to give me some pointers."

Before he could say no, Dee piped up, "Go ahead, his head's not in the game anyway." Then he walked back over to the booth with Ryo.

"Well, since he does not seem to mind, grab a cue and I'll show you how to shoot pool."

A few minutes later, Drake was beginning to think that JJ asking for help was all an attempt to seduce him. He had been useless until Drake had come up behind him and moved his body into position to take the shot. As he had leaned forward, it had moved that full little behind right into his crotch and set his blood boiling. Of course, JJ had just turned to face him with a mischievous little smile before moving his hips, just enough to make him groan a little in his throat.

JJ had a way of seducing him in the most casual way. The smallest little movements and gestures could get his desire pumping and have him out of his mind with the need to have him. Never before, had he felt this sex crazed over anyone. He was just about to grab hold of him and take him into the bathroom when he heard a splash and the bar went silent. He scanned the area and learned immediately what the sound had been. Ryo had apparently been pissed off at something Dee had said, because he dumped the entire pitcher of beer over his head. With every eye in the bar fixed on them, Ryo grabbed his jacket and stormed out.

Once the door slammed, the attention was back on Dee. Drake knew that he was simply waiting for Dee to go running out after him, but he just sat there; stiff and still as a statue. "I should go after him," JJ remarked.

"Why, should you go after him?" Drake asked impatiently.

"Because obviously the dumb oaf is not going to, and he is my friend now," he stated.

Drake sighed and cursed the stiffening in his groin that JJ had caused. "You're right," he agreed. "Just call me and let me know when you are coming home."

"Really? I hate to do this on your birthday," He said with a sad look on his face.

"I'll be fine," Drake insisted. Then he gave him a swift little smack on his behind and said, "I still expect my present tonight, and I'll be waiting up for it."

After JJ walked out the door, he turned back to where Dee had been sitting to see the seat empty. Now, where the hell did he run off to?

…

Hours later, JJ was bone weary as he returned to Drake's apartment. He felt sorry for Ryo, but was unsure of how to help him. It was his lover's birthday, he should be showering him with affection, and he intended to do just that. He used the key that Drake had given him and entered the apartment to find it quiet. The only light was the small lamp on the bedside table. Drake was sleeping soundly, naked, with the sheet hanging around his hips. He should let him sleep, but the sight of him there was affecting him. He began unbuttoning his clothes and casting them aside.

He slowly moved the sheets and then moved his body into the bed. He was happy to hear Drake give a contented sigh and reach out for him as he awoke. "I'm glad you're back," he murmured sleepily.

"Me too," JJ assured, his hands were already moving over Drake's body hungrily.

Though his desire was already intense, Drake had every intention of going slow and making this last. He would join their lips together and then slowly pull them apart, licking or nibbling at JJ's lips. The moans that he elicited from that sweet mouth were fanning the fires of his desire. His hands were already wrapping around JJ's waist and slipping down to cup his firm backside.

"I opened your present," he commented between kisses. "Thank you for the record."

"Aww," he pouted. "I wanted to see you open it. You have been looking for that one for a while right?"

"Yeah, but I want this more," he insisted. He increased the pressure of his hands and took a firm hold, maneuvering him against his own stiffening groin. JJ practically mewled with anticipation at the touch. Drake smiled at the sound. He had to admit that he loved having this effect on JJ. Obviously, any man would want to be considered a good lover by their partner, but the feeling was intensified by the fact that JJ was a man. Because he had never been with another man, he used to obsess over whether he was any good, or was he being too rough. Those little noises that JJ made for him were all the reassurance he needed.

"Don't tease me," JJ pleaded softly.

At hearing those words, he could no longer hold back. He laid JJ back on the bed, while he reached for the lubricant in the nightstand drawer. JJ clung to him tightly as he gently inserted the first finger. When he moved on to the second finger, he could barely contain his own urgency. Knowing just how wonderful the hot, tight, slide into JJ would be, he just wanted to push his way in. He held back until JJ's hands were fisted in the sheets and he was panting.

"Oh JJ, you look so beautiful like this," he blurted out without thinking. Then he raised JJ's legs up onto his shoulders. As he thrust in to that tight heat, JJ leaned his body forward to join their lips in a passionate kiss. Drake could barely handle the sensation of being joined with JJ, and the dueling of their tongues as they kissed. "So much for making this last," he thought to himself. His pace increased, every thrust coming faster and faster, yet still thorough as he withdrew almost completely before pushing back into him. Within moments, he had reached his peek. They hung onto each other as their orgasms seemed to resound through their bodies.

Afterwards, they continued to hold each other feeling sweaty and exhausted. JJ pulled Drake into an embrace, placing his head upon his chest. As JJ's heart beat once again settled into its natural rhythm he could feel and hear Drake's even breathing. He smiled as he thought of his lover sleeping on him like this. There should be no bounds to his happiness right now, but he could not stop thinking about their current situation as he remembered that he would have to return home in the morning to change before work. He was not really sure what the ideal solution to all of this would be, there was a part of him that was scared of pushing Drake for too much too quickly. He could only hope that given some time, Drake and he would work things out on their own.

The next morning, JJ was bundled in a thick overcoat to fight off the late autumn chill in the air. He had awoken early and rushed back to his apartment to change. The temperature had caught him a little by surprise. A sudden shift in the wind, had him pulling the collar up and shoving his hands into his pocket.

As he entered the office, he was surprised to see that Drake was already there and chatting away on his phone.

"Yeah Mom, I just found out today," he overheard Drake saying, as he was hanging up his coat. He was talking to his mother; he guessed she had probably called to wish him a happy birthday. "Yes, I will be there." Drake's eyes met his as he sat down in his chair. "Oh by the way. I will be bringing a guest with me….Anyway, listen, I can't talk right now….I love you too Mom….Bye!"

"What was all that about?" he asked Drake once he had hung up the phone.

"The Chief just told me that you and I are going to be one of the few lucky ones with Thanksgiving off," Drake began, with a bright smile plastered on his face. "So, I told my Mom we would come out to her place."

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes: Want to know why Ryo dumped beer on Dee? Or what JJ said to Ryo when he finds him? All will be revealed in my one shot companion fic "Never Enough"to be posted soon.

Also, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and/or favorited Strings Attached for giving me the support and motivation to continued to write for Drake & JJ.

Thanks & Love to…

TVJunkie006

Jay

Jenmoon1

Rainbowsharpies

tigermink

Illyric

Ladye

Mena Madvin

RoonieBear1294

TigreHungary

Rikachan

writter4ever

Angel of The Mirror

Hope All Of You Will Read This Story & Enjoy It As Much As You Did The Other!

Also, I have begun my companion fic "Never Enough" that will be a One-Shot

Dee & Ryo pairing.


	2. Home For The Holidays

Disclaimer: I do not own FAKE or any of its characters

Strings in A Knot

By: Nova Starlight

Part 2: Home For The Holidays

"You said what?" JJ asked in shock.

Drake seemed oblivious to his surprise, or maybe just choosing to ignore it. "I told my mom we would come to Thanksgiving dinner," he answered with a smile.

Normally, JJ would have felt his heart quicken with desire at the sexy smile that Drake flashed him, but at the moment his happy expression was infuriating. How could he just agree to something like that on his behalf without asking him first? "Are you insane?" he asked; the shock and derision in his voice impossible to ignore this time.

"What is so insane about spending Thanksgiving with my mom?" Drake questioned, taking offense at JJ's tone. He did not understand why JJ was so upset. He had figured he would be ecstatic to meet his family, if maybe a little nervous. The smile was gone from his face, and his tone was serious as he approached JJ. He pulled his tense form into his arms and held him close. Drake could feel JJ beginning to relax in his embrace. "Come on, I just thought it would be great for you to meet my mom. I really want to introduce you to her."

Any tension that had left JJ while Drake held him, returned in an instant at Drake's words. He pushed Drake away and demanded, "Exactly what do you plan to introduce me as? Your coworker? Your friend?"

Drake was caught off guard by the question, he had not even thought about it. He had never really had to consider anything like this before. It had been years since he had been with anyone long enough to consider introducing her to his family. Now, he was faced with that prospect and that the person he was introducing was another man. Suddenly, he could feel himself getting a little nervous as possible scenarios began to play out in his mind.

While all of this information rushed through Drake's head, JJ's emotions were warring within him. He was angry that Drake had accepted the invitation without asking him, and that he seemed to have not given the situation much thought. At the same time he was happy that Drake even wanted to invite him at all, considering his hesitancy to tell others their relationship. Truthfully, he wanted to go to that holiday dinner with Drake more than anything; not as a coworker, but as his boyfriend. He wanted to be open with everyone with what Drake meant to him, what they meant to each other. He had spent years chasing Dee all over the precinct and glomping him in front of anyone and everyone. Now, he had Drake and he was nervous to even touch him in the presence of their coworkers.

JJ was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he barely heard Drake answer his question, "I guess I could introduce you as my friend for now and tell her the rest later." He appeared to be lost in his own thoughts as he continued speaking, "I mean I do want to tell her about us, but I think we should wait for a while."

JJ was dumbfounded by Drake's response. Was he actually suggesting telling his mother about their relationship? No, probably not. He was probably just blurting things out without thinking them through. He did not really mean it, how could he? He was so nervous about being found out at work and so reserved. There was no way that he would truly want to tell his mother about their relationship. It would be something he said with good intentions that would never come to fruition. It was all JJ could manage to keep his sadness from appearing in his expression, choosing instead to focus on his anger and frustration. "Look, you accepted that invitation without consulting me and I am not going." He then turned to leave the room and could not stop himself from muttering, "Like I wanted to be the Thanksgiving charity case."

When it was all over Drake was left staring at the closed office door wondering where all of his plans had gone wrong. He supposed he could understand JJ's frustration to a certain extent, he had accepted the invite without checking with him first, but it still seemed as if he was angrier than he should be. It was almost as if there was something else he was upset about. He would be the first to admit that he was not the most reflective person in the world, but he could honestly not think of anything that would be upsetting JJ. He thought back to his birthday celebration, and besides the strange flare up between Ryo and Dee, everything had seemed perfect. Drake had to wonder what he was overlooking. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. Could it be that JJ wanted some distance? Was he avoiding spending the holidays together because he was not ready to take their relationship to that level?

It did not seem impossible to Drake that JJ could want to be in a relationship, but not want to tell their families. Although he had believed that JJ would have been excited to meet his mother and sister, in retrospect there was nothing that should have given him that impression. JJ never mentioned any family of his own, was that because he did not want to introduce Drake to them? His head was spinning with these thoughts and suppositions and giving him a headache. He sighed and allowed his head to fall back and tried to calm himself. He just needed to give JJ some time and space. Everything would be fine, he was sure of it.

At that moment, JJ was taking the stairs two at a time to the roof. He needed some air and a moment alone; he could only hope that no one else would be up there at this time of day. When he pushed through the door and saw that he was alone, he began to take deep breaths. As he calmed down he thought back on his blowup at Drake in their office and realized that he may have overreacted. JJ knew that a big part of his frustration was not over the holiday dinner but his unhappiness with the way their relationship was progressing. When he remembered what Drake had said about telling his mother the familiar anger did not return as he considered that maybe he had not given his lover enough credit. Drake had always seemed very forthright and sincere, why had he doubted his sincerity now? He sighed and hoped that he had not upset Drake too much. He decided at that moment that he would just bide his time and try to let everything go back to normal.

The day passed awkwardly for the pair; their were no kisses, no touches, and conversations consisted solely on casework. That night, as they prepared to leave the precinct Drake did not extend his usual offer for JJ to come over. JJ watched in hurt and confusion as his partner put on his coat and headed for the exit with a simple, "See you tomorrow."

JJ had wanted to call out to him, say something, anything, to bring him back, but his pride got in the way. He just went home and assured himself that everything would be fine the next day. He and Drake had never managed to stay mad at each other for very long. In his mind he was already visualizing the following morning; Drake would approach him and they would both apologize for how they acted.

Things did not go as JJ planned, The next morning Drake was almost curt and continued the silence of the previous afternoon. From that moment on, with every passing day, Drake and JJ found themselves both waiting for the other to break the silence that had grew between them. Every night they returned to their separate apartments and spent their nights alone for the first time in months.

Finally, it was Thanksgiving Day and Drake was heading to catch the ferry. He checked his watch as he left the building, he still had plenty of time to catch the ferry. As he made his way down to the street and hailed a cab he was unable to resist giving him JJ's address. He knew it was silly to go there checking on him, when they had become so distant over the last couple of weeks, but he could not resist. He had missed JJ terribly and this distance had been killing him inside. He just wanted to see him, even for a moment before he went to the peer to catch the ferry.

Once he arrived at his JJ's apartment, Drake knocked on his door lightly, willing him to answer. Their was no response so he put his ear to the door listening for any noise coming from inside. He heard nothing and could not stop himself from sighing and letting his head fall lightly against the door. The only thing he said was, "If you are home, I just want you to know I love you. I'll be at my mother's till tomorrow."

He made his way back down to the street and hailed another cab. During the ride he tried not to think about JJ. He had told his mother that he was coming and that he was bringing a friend. Would she be suspicious if he showed up now alone? Despite his resolve, he found his mind returning to JJ; what were his plans for the day? Would he be out with friends? Was he sitting in his apartment alone right now? The image of JJ sitting in his apartment alone on Thanksgiving bothered Drake a lot. But, why would he sit alone when he could have come with Drake?

His plans for the day had included JJ being there beside him. He had wanted to tell his mother that he was dating and introduce her to JJ, but he had to admit that he was nervous at the thought. He wondered if JJ had been the same when he had come out to his family; if he had come out that is. Suddenly, he realized just how little he knew about JJ and his family. In the years they had worked together and the months they had been involved, JJ had never mentioned any family.

As the cab made its slow progress through the city, he realized something. All he wanted right now was to be with JJ; so much so that he was already dreading being away for 24 hours at his mother's for the holiday. He should have been looking forward to seeing his mother and sister but the only person on his mind was being left behind. At that moment it no longer mattered who was right and who was wrong. He reached out to tap on the plexiglass and told the cab driver, "Change of plans."

…

Drake made his way up to JJ's apartment and knocked on the door. He was still on his cell phone with his mother making excuses for skipping out on the dinner as he waited for an answer. After he had hung up the phone, he knocked again a little louder this time, but still received no response. "Where was he?" Drake wondered. "Would he be with friends?" He knocked again and again until a neighbor finally popped her head out and yelled at him, "He's Not Here!"

He rushed from the building pulling out his cell phone and calling everyone he could think of to ask where JJ was. No one seemed to have any idea where he would he be and were surprised that Drake was calling them trying to find him. The phone was still glued to his ear when he arrived back at his own apartment. His shoulders were slumped in defeat as he made his way down the hallway leading to his apartment door.

As he put his hand on the doorknob, he heard noise inside and opened the door to see JJ standing in his kitchenette with groceries scattered on the counter. "What are you doing here?" he asked in shock

JJ looked a little embarrassed as he answered. "Well, I knew you were going to your mother's, but I figured I could make a roast or something for you to have when you got home."

Drake smiled and approached his lover. He was somewhat surprised at just how quickly his body was responding just to the sight of JJ standing there in front of him. As his arms wrapped around him and their lips met, all of his questions and doubts were suppressed. JJ was here and wanting to spend the holiday with him. "I'm sorry about everything," he whispered his apology against JJ's lips.

"Me too," JJ managed to respond before they were kissing again. He meant it too, in this moment it was hard to hold on to any anger or resentment that had been keeping them apart. It felt as if it had been months instead of a couple of weeks since they had touched and kissed like this, and JJ was eager for more. Drake seemed to sense his unspoken thoughts, because he deepened their kiss and began to move the entwined pair towards the bedroom.

…

Later, as they laid in bed sated and covered in perspiration JJ's thoughts returned. Drake was lying comfortably in his arms, not yet asleep. He decided to seize the moment, "Drake?"

"Yeah Baby," Drake mumbled sleepily against his chest.

"Let's move in together," he suggested, attempting to sound calm and aloof about the entire subject. Although he knew that his nervousness was probably given away by the pounding of his heart.

"What?" Drake asked, as if he had not heard him right. He sat up to look JJ in the eye.

He found himself beginning to hedge under Drake's gaze. "Well…I…just thought that-" he replied before Drake cut him off.

"Do you really want to?" Drake asked him bluntly.

JJ looked up and met Drake's eyes. "Yes," he answered seriously. Drake was smiling but he pretended to think about it for a moment before JJ punched him lightly in the arm. "You shouldn't have to think about it that long."

Drake laughed a little and rubbed at the spot on his arm where JJ's punch had connected. "Yes," he replied. He leaned forward for a kiss, soft and lingering, that still made his body temperature rise. "Yes, JJ lets move in together." JJ looked ecstatic and ready for round two, when Drake held him back for a moment. "I have a condition."

"What condition?" JJ asked with a worried expression.

"I want you to come with me to my mother's for Christmas and meet my family, and -"

"There's two parts to this condition?" JJ noted aloud.

"Yes," Drake commented. "And…I want to meet your family."

JJ was a little startled by the request. Drake wanted to meet his family? He had never mentioned his family before, for lots of reasons, did that mean that Drake just wanted to know more about him? His heart was warmed by the thought, but he had to wonder how Drake would handle hearing the truth.

"My family…its just my parents. I have not seen them or had any sort of contact with them since I left home for college." The jovial expression on Drake's face disappeared to be replaced by one of concern. He felt Drake pulled him into his arms and for the first time in a long time he felt tears threatening to spill from his eyes due to the absence of his parents.

"Was it because of your sexuality?" Drake questioned.

"Yeah," was all he managed to respond as he felt Drake beginning to run his warm hands over his back and shoulders; providing the comfort he needed.

"Oh baby," Drake began, pulling him even closer. "They didn't know what they were losing when they let you go of…I'll be your family."

The thought of he and Drake a family was enough to push his emotions over the edge. He could feel the tears tracing their way down his cheeks and cursed his lack of control. Drake did not say anything else, he did not have to, just held him close and kissed him softly and sweetly. As his tears subsided the kisses once again intensified, becoming longer and more passionate.

…

Later that night as JJ held Drake's sleeping form in his arms, he could not believe how the evening had unfolded. He and Drake would be living together, and he would be going to Drake's mother's for Christmas. Before his anxiety could return he reminded himself that he had a month until Christmas, plenty of time to relax and learn more about Drake's family.

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes:

Sorry to all the readers who have waited three months for this installment. The good news is that I already have almost the entire next chapter written out long hand and will hopefully get some time to type it over the coming week. Will post as soon as it is completed.


	3. Ribbons & Bows

Disclaimer: I do not own Fake or any of its characters

Strings In A Knot

By: Nova Starlight

Part 3: Ribbons & Bows

The weeks passed quickly as Drake and JJ handled all the necessary preparations to move in together. They had sublet Drake's apartment for the remainder of his lease, choosing to move in to JJ's apartment because it was bigger. Helping Drake pack everything and bring it to his place, knowing it would be their place. JJ awoke every day and knew that his face was shining a bright smile. There were no arguments between them about anything, they were working together in perfect accord at the office and at home. The time simply flew by without JJ paying any attention to it.

One night as he was unpacking one of the last boxes of Drake's stuff, he came across the wall calendar from Drake's kitchen. He was looking it over as he debated where they could hang it in his kitchen when he noticed the date. He blinked as if unsure of what he saw, when he realized it was December 23rd "Tomorrow is Christmas Eve?" he asked in surprise, directing the question more to himself than to Drake.

"Yeah," he heard Drake answer from the next room. "You should probably go ahead and pack your overnight bag, because tomorrow we are leaving for my mom's." JJ sat there on the floor holding the calendar in his hands, speechless. Drake came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. He turned to look into Drake's face and could see the bright smile there. Although JJ could see how happy and excited he was, it did nothing to calm his sudden case of apprehension.

He was relatively quiet throughout the evening, as he packed for the overnight stay at Drake's mother's house. He did not want to admit to Drake just how nervous he was to meet his family; which he had learned was mainly his mother, sister, and brother-in-law. When they had decided to go to his mother's for Christmas, Drake had agreed to come out and reveal that they were dating. It had been everything he wanted but now it was terrifying to him. His brain was working overtime imagining the possible scenarios when all was revealed. He could see Drake's mother crying, screaming, begging her son to just find the right woman and settle down.

This continued through the night and even permeated his dreams during a fitful night of sleep. He would awake throughout the night to glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table, just to find that an hour or so had passed. The result of this was that when his alarm buzzed the next morning, he was less than eager to greet the day. He showered and dressed almost on auto-pilot, then he and Drake exited the apartment and caught a cab. He was so distracted that he did not realize that Drake spoke to him, and looked upset when he did not answer. In fact, he did not realize just how quiet he had become until Drake pulled him into his arms while they were on the Staten Island ferry. "Are you ok?" he asked. "You seem a little distracted."

JJ said the first thing that came to mind, "Drake, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with telling your mom about us…" At his look of surprise he continued, "Maybe you should just introduce me as your friend…for now."

Drake was caught off guard by the suggestion. It felt a little weird and disheartening as he considered just how much he had been looking forward to introducing JJ to his mother. He had never considered his mother a judgmental person and he did not foresee her disapproving if she knew he was serious about JJ. He was sure that he had communicated all this to JJ before, so why was he so worried? There was also the matter of his Christmas present for JJ that weighed down in his pocket, giving it to him had been dependent on his telling his family about them. He sighed inwardly and commented, "If it makes you feel more at ease." JJ's shoulders seemed to straighten back up and his smile was back on his beautiful face. Looking at how relaxed and happy he was, he could wait for a little longer.

They arrived at Drake's mother's and as the pair approached the door, JJ felt a little better but still nervous about the coming introduction. The door swung open the second they took their first step onto the porch and an older woman with dyed auburn hair practically launched herself at Drake. "Oh honey, I'm so happy to see you!" she exclaimed.

Drake returned her embrace, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her tightly. Then he turned to JJ and said, "Mom, this is my friend JJ. I told you about him over the phone." Then he looked back at his mother as he continued, "JJ, this is my mom."

From the moment they were introduced JJ felt as if Drake's mother was studying him. Though her glance seemed brief, she seemed to be taking mental notes of every detail of his posture, his personality, and his appearance. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Parker," he began.

"Oh, none of that Mrs. Parker stuff," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "You can call me Mary," she insisted. Then she beckoned them into the house as she exclaimed, "Please come in! It's freezing out there!"

Once inside the small, quaint, home JJ felt bombarded by welcoming smells and indications of happy memories. There were framed pictures on every wall of Drake's family, and what was obviously a home made meal cooking in the kitchen. They were led into the living room where a couple was seated on the couch.

His nervousness was almost gone completely after meeting Drake's sister Jane and her husband George. They were both college professors at UCLA and had come from California for the holidays. Although Jane was Drake's younger sister she was very mature and poised. Her husband George was an older man who seemed more age appropriate a match for Mary than for Jane, but they seemed to be genuinely in love. He instantly found himself being the audience for all the usual stories that family members share with new guests.

He learned that Jane had met George while she was a student, and that he had been her professor in an introductory literature course. She had been so enamored with him that even though she was pursuing her degree in Microbiology, she took all of her elective courses with him. She laughed as she recalled how she had thought her one-sided love would remain that way forever, and then on her graduation day she ran into him after the ceremony and he asked her out for dinner. JJ had smiled while hearing their story, knowing a little something himself about unrequited love. He was just glad that now his love was reciprocated.

As the hours of storytelling passed into evening, they were sipping wine from a bottle that Jane and George had brought. JJ's gaze landed on the framed picture of a young police officer that looked a lot like Drake. Unthinkingly he asked, "Who is that?"

Drake's gaze landed on the same picture as the room got a little quiet. "That's my dad," he answered. JJ was apprehensive about the silence that hung heavy in the air at his question. He was afraid to ask anything else, but his curiosity was piqued. Drake seemed to sense his hesitancy and its reason so he continued, "He died when Jane and I were in school." His voice was instantly filled with emotion. "He was on patrol and he happened upon a robbery when he went into a convenience store for coffee and a pack of cigarettes."

JJ could see the sadness in Drake's eyes, and longed to comfort him. He wanted to pull him into his arms and hold him, but he had to settle for a simple, "I'm sorry."

There were a few moments of silence until Mary glanced at the clock and stated, "My it is getting late, maybe we should decide sleeping arrangements?"

Jane and George had already moved their luggage in to her old room. Drake would be sleeping in his old room. When it came to JJ, Mary offered to inflate an air mattress and place it on the floor of Drake's bedroom. Hearing the plan laid out, It hit him once again that here Drake and he were not a couple. It would be nice to simply say that the two of them would be sharing the bed in Drake's room, the way Jane and George were sharing in her room. He tried to suppress his own dejection and smiled; hoping it looked genuine and thanked her for the place to sleep.

Later that night, JJ started upstairs to change for bed and get a shower. As Drake followed they heard his mother call out from the kitchen. "Drake Parker, you are not going upstairs without helping your mother with these dishes are you?"

Drake just shrugged and smiled as if he had been caught stealing cookies from the jar. "Head on up," he told JJ. "I'll be up as soon as I can get away. You won't have any trouble finding my room, but it's the first door on the left."

JJ ascended the stairs searching for Drake's old bedroom. When he stepped inside, it was as if he stepped inside the room of a teenager. There was a poster of a scantily clad woman hanging on the inside of the open closet door. There were ribbons, trophies, and certificates scattered throughout the space. It was more signs of a happy, normal, childhood. The whole space seemed frozen in time, most likely left just as Drake had it in high school.

He smiled as he found himself taking in everything, all the photos and memorabilia of Drake's growing up. It was probably the natural detective in him that had him so excited to discover new things about Drake and his past. He never bored with hearing about Drake and his family and he could foresee it being that way for a long time in the future. His expression changed to one a little sad when his foot bumped against the air mattress on the floor. It was obvious that was where he was expected to sleep. He gave one last longing glance at the bed before he sighed and began to undress to sleep.

…

When Drake entered the kitchen, the first thing that he noticed was that the dishes he was supposed to be helping his mother with were already clean and sitting in the drying rack. "Aren't I supposed to be helping you with those?" he asked lamely.

"We need to talk Drake," she began with a sad smile. She stood leaning against the kitchen counter with her arms folded across her chest. "I probably don't really want to know the answer to this, but what is going on with you and this JJ person?" she asked.

He made a feeble attempt to be coy, commenting, "What do you mean, we work together." She did not even bother to respond to his comment, she just gave him her usual look of skepticism. He debated with himself internally; should he just tell her the truth? JJ had asked him to not reveal the truth of their relationship but his mother was already sensing something amiss. "I'm not really sure what to say," he admitted finally.

"The truth," she encouraged before taking a deep breath. "You know that I can tell when you are lying to me."

Drake had to laugh because it was true. He had never been able to hide anything from his mother. Not from the time he had been ten and broken her favorite lamp while playing ball in the house, up until the day she had discovered that he wanted to be a detective after his father had died. She had a knack for being able to just look into his eyes and know exactly what was going on, no matter how hard he would try to deny it. He looked back to her face now and felt a lump forming in his throat at the coming confession. Clearing his throat he managed to say, "I'm dating him."

His eyes had closed unconsciously as soon at the words had been spoken. It was as if he were trying to spare himself his mother's reaction.

"You're dating him?" she questioned. "What is this about? Since when are you gay?"

Drake opened his eyes at the outburst, glad that there were no tears in his mother's eyes. "I don't know," he admitted, running a hand through his hair. "I'm not gay…bisexual I guess…but JJ is the only guy I have ever liked."

She turned away, facing the kitchen counter and took a deep breath as she considered her next words carefully. "I have to ask," she said after a pause, looking back at Drake over her shoulder. "How serious are you about this?"

He responded quickly, "You know me Mom. You know how serious I would have to be about someone to bring them home to meet you." He was smiling as he responded to her question and observed the way she handled his comment. His mother looked as if her emotions were warring inside her; happiness that her son was in love versus sadness that the one he fell in love with was another man. As she watched him carefully, he grabbed his jacket from where it hung on the back of a chair and pulled a small box from the pocket. "Mom, I want to ask JJ to marry me."

…

JJ tossed and turned on the air mattress trying to get comfortable. He considered getting into the bed at least a dozen times, each time he decided to stay on the floor. He passed the time by listening attentively for any sign of footsteps on the nearby stairwell. It was completely quiet which was a little unnerving after being accustomed to all the noises of the city he would hear from his apartment at night.

Suddenly, he heard Drake's voice calling 'Good Night' presumably to his mother. JJ sat up and watched as Drake entered the room with a beaming smile on his face. "You will never guess what happened." he declared.

JJ sat there silently, waiting for him to elaborate. Dread and anticipation filled him as his mind was so flustered he could not even guess what Drake was alluding to.

"My mom busted us."

"What do you mean?" JJ asked.

Drake smiled and began undressing as he explained. "She asked me what was going on between us, so I told her the truth."

JJ instantly panicked, practically jumping off the air mattress to stand in front of Drake. "What did she say? Was she upset?" His mind began to go through all the different worst case scenarios again until he noticed that Drake was smiling and calm.

Drake just shrugged and then reached out for JJ to pull him into his arms. "She seemed a little down, but she told me that she loved me. She knows I am serious about you."

"How does she know something like that?" JJ could not help himself from asking.

"Because in all my 20 years of dating. I have only cared about someone enough to bring them home to meet her maybe three times, including you."

JJ was moved beyond words and overwhelmed by the evening's events. Drake began to kiss him and he instinctively pushed him away. "What are you doing?"

"I'm kissing you," he retorted.

JJ knew that he should refuse his advances, but he was so quickly swept up in their kiss that he could not resist. Drake slowly led him to the bed where he would be sleeping and pulled him in under the covers. When he realized what he was doing, he broke their kiss and admonished him, "Drake! Your mother expects me to be on the floor."

"I'm sure she doesn't expect that now," was his only rebuttal before he kissed him again. Drake felt lighter than he had in a long time and even more assured of his plans for the next day. It may have taken him years to see that the one for him had been standing beside him all along, but now he had him and he would never let him go. His emotions were high and his body craved JJ's touch. Tonight, he planned to show him without words just how much he meant to him.

The kiss intensified without warning and swept away the last remaining traces of JJ's defiance. He could not believe that he was making love to Drake in his childhood bedroom. "It feels naughty to be doing this here," he commented as Drake touched him all over.

Drake flashed him a sexy smile and said, "Do you have any idea how many times I tried to get lucky in this room in high school?"

"I think I'm more concerned with how many times you were successful," JJ answered playfully.

"In high school…none." He leaned in and whispered into his ear. "This is the first time I have ever gotten lucky in this room."

With that husky whisper, the playful banter was gone, changing to breathless whispers of love and passion.

Drake's hands and mouth explored JJ's body as he pressed him down into the mattress. He wanted to hear him, craved JJ's usual uncontrolled response, but when he glanced at his lover's face Drake saw that he was biting down on his own fingers in an attempt to keep silent. He gently took JJ's hand and pulled it away, "I can't let you do that," he insisted. JJ's face was filled with alarm but calmed as Drake continued, "I don't want you to bite on yourself like that. Just kiss me."

As they continued to touch and explore each other JJ felt his senses becoming consumed by Drake. JJ's hands were roaming over every inch of Drake that he could reach. He could feel their bodies heating up and his own desire was overcoming him. All Drake had to do was touch his hard length and he felt as if he would climax. "Drake," he whispered. "I need you…I need you inside me."

"Oh God JJ," Drake groaned at the evident desire in his lover's voice. He laid down on the bed beside JJ and then pulled him on top. He sat up in the bed and JJ was straddling his lap. He instinctively began to reach for the nightstand drawer for the lubricant before he remembered that they were not in their apartment. JJ sensed his distress and took his hand. Without a word, he brought Drake's hand to his mouth and began to suck and nibble at his fingers.

It felt so good, it made him bite his own lip to keep from moaning. After a few moments, he pulled his hand away. JJ looked lost in what he had been doing, and Drake wished that they were back home, where he could hear him moan and scream in pleasure. "That felt too good," he assured him. Then he brought his fingers to JJ's opening and slowly pushed his way inside.

As he prepared JJ, Drake kept their lips locked together; mainly because JJ was moaning and if his mouth had not been covered, would have woken the entire house. When he removed his fingers, he wasted no time into moving JJ over his hard cock and bringing him down. They moved together, quickly creating a rhythm that was slow and careful. Their kiss broke and JJ struggled to restrain his response to simply panting in pleasure. Drake brought his face to JJ's ear and whispered words of love and reassurance. "JJ…you feel incredible…I love…I love you…so good."

JJ swallowed wordlessly trying to find his voice as Drake thrust into him. "I…Oh Drake I…I love you too."

Moments later as they reached their peak, they held each other tightly not wanting to be separated, even for an instant. Drake smiled as he thought of his plan for the following day, he had only a few hours until he would ask JJ to spend the rest of their lives together.

…

The next morning, JJ woke up slowly with a stretch to find that he was alone in bed. The smells of breakfast wafted up the stairway and had JJ showering and dressing quickly to rush downstairs. He felt like a kid would feel on Christmas morning; happy and expectant.

When he made it to the kitchen everyone was sitting at the table. "I was about to send Drake to wake you up before they ate all the food," Mary commented with a smile. JJ fought to keep his emotions in check, he could feel the heat in his eyes from tears brimming at the edges. He had never experienced a family like this one; the idea of it an impossible cliché. His cold WASP-y parents had never smiled at him the way Drake's mother did. For the first time in a long time, he was beginning to feel as if everything would turn out fine.

They ate quickly and went into the living room where the Christmas tree was surrounded by presents. Drake excused himself, but returned a moment later with a package he had not seen before; could it be his gift?

JJ watched as everyone began exchanging gifts, there were no presents underneath that tree for him. When Drake picked up the package again, his heartbeat quickened. Then it quickly slowed when he passed it to his mother. He was about to excuse himself when Drake took hold of his hand.

With everyone around them going silent Drake reached into his pocket pulling out the small box he had been keeping hidden all this time. He opened it revealing a stunning platinum band with a row of small diamonds. "JJ will you marry me?"

Drake's question stunned him. Unable to speak, he took notice of four pairs of eyes all watching him intently. He was so shocked it was as if time had slowed and the silence seemed to drag on and on. He looked into Drake's eyes knowing he must have looked like a deer caught in headlights. Unconsciously he abruptly stood and headed up the stairs.

Before he could even close the door to Drake's bedroom, he heard Drake following behind him. He stood facing the back wall taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. That had certainly not been expected. When Drake closed the door behind him, he demanded "What was that?"

"It was supposed to be a proposal," he shot back quickly.

"A proposal?" JJ felt as if he needed to open a window, this had all been too much for him. "Are you out of your mind? You want to get married?"

"Why not?"

"Why Not?" JJ was incredulous at Drake's lack of understanding. "It's not legal…and its idiotic! Two men getting married! What do you expect a big church wedding with me in a white dress?"

Drake looked as if he had just been struck. "Of course not," he began softly. The derision in JJ's voice reminded him of the argument they had over the Thanksgiving holiday. He recalled when he had found JJ at his apartment he had felt reassured that JJ loved him, wanted the same things he did, but maybe he had just not wanted to break up. Whatever the case may be, he knew that even now he did not want to lose JJ.

Observing his response, Drake worried what would happen, what JJ would say, if he kept pushing. Would JJ leave him if he pushed for marriage?

Now that he was silent as he considered everything, JJ began to process everything that had just happened. He was already regretting his hasty response.

Finally, the silence was broken when Drake said, "All right, lets just forget about it." He took a deep breath and turned away, back towards the closed bedroom door. "We'll just pretend that I did not embarrass myself like that." JJ could not completely discern the emotion in Drake's voice; was it more anger or more sadness.

As JJ stared at Drake's unflinching back, he opened the door and walked out without looking back once.

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes: I know, I know, what a place to stop. Just rest assured that I am working on the next installment and hope to post it within the next few weeks.

Happy Reading and Please Review!


	4. The Silent Distance

Disclaimer: I do not own FAKE or any of its characters

Strings in A Knot

By: Nova Starlight

Part 4: The Silent Distance

JJ stared out the window of his apartment unable to concentrate on the television playing in the background, or the book he had picked up a dozen times. The snow was beginning to disappear completely from the busy city streets as the first signs of spring made their appearance. It had been months since the rejected proposal over Christmas and JJ had been surprised when they had returned to their usual routine. He had scarcely been able to believe that Drake had been sincere about forgetting the entire thing even happened. Now, it seemed that he had been right to doubt his good fortune.

For the first couple of weeks after Christmas their lives returned to normal…well almost normal. Drake never mentioned the holidays, his proposal, or anything even slightly confrontational. He had been surprised at his own mixed emotions. He had refused Drake's proposal, so why did it bother him that Drake was allowing their relationship to continue in spite of it?

Just as he had begun to relax and accept Drake's acquiescence, he started to feel something was really wrong with Drake. Slowly, he noticed that Drake had begun offering to take extra shifts at work. Anytime there was a scheduling conflict and another detective needed time off for a kid's piano recital or even a date, Drake was there offering to help and work his shift. He had thought it was sweet at first, another reminder of what a great, caring, guy Drake was.

This resulted in JJ often returning to their apartment alone at the end of his shift. It had happened sporadically at first and over the following weeks it gradually increased. Drake had started without discussing it with him first and because of that JJ was not really sure how to approach the situation; if he really wanted to broach it at all. The truth of the matter was that he was terrified to discuss anything with Drake. Since his refusal, he felt as if he were walking a tightrope and afraid that a misstep would cause him to lose Drake. He had tried at first to explain away Drake's motivations for working overtime. Telling himself that he was just looking to help out their coworkers, but he could never truly convince himself.

The only person he had felt comfortable discussing the situation with had been Ryo.

He remembered going into Dee and Ryo's office to speak with him. He had just seen Dee leaving the precinct, most likely to grab lunch for himself and Ryo, so JJ knew he had limited time. When he knocked on the open doorway, he was surprised at the look Ryo gave him. It almost seemed wary, as if he already knew what JJ wanted to discuss. He was tempted to turn around and forget everything, but he steeled his resolve. He needed to do this, or he would simply burst.

"Can I speak with you for a minute, Ryo?" he had asked timidly.

"Of course," Ryo answered.

JJ had given a glance back at the open doorway and then back to Ryo as he suggested, "Somewhere private?"

Ryo did not seem surprised by the request but he simply answered, "Just close the door, Dee will probably be out for a while." He turned back and closed the door behind him, as Ryo continued. "What did you need to talk about?"

"I need some advice…about Drake," he began softly. "He has been distant and I am afraid to talk to him about it."

Ryo had been unable to keep the words from coming out, "You mean because of the proposal?"

JJ's eyes flashed with surprise. "How did you know?" he demanded.

Ryo's own expression was one of shock at JJ's vehement response. "Maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut," he thought to himself. "Uhhhh…" he stalled, trying to think of the best way to continue. "He told me what he was planning after Thanksgiving," he explained. "He said he needed help picking out a ring and did not know who else to ask."

JJ felt angry and embarrassed. Did that mean that everyone knew? No one had thought it prudent to warn him, or even clue him in? His expression changed from surprise to resentment. "Who else knows what Drake was planning?" he asked, trying to keep a calm tone to his voice.

"No one," Ryo insisted quickly. He stood up from his seat and began to walk towards JJ. "I swear I did not tell anyone else, not even Dee." There was a heavy silence between them as JJ processed Ryo's remarks. Ryo knew there were questions that he wanted to ask but JJ had seemed so angry that Ryo had already known about the proposal, would asking questions only upset him further? Against his better judgement he finally questioned him, "May I ask what happened?"

JJ could not raise his eyes, focusing on the beige vinyl tiles of the floor, as he spoke. "He proposed to me in front of his mother and his family on Christmas Day…and I told him he was an idiot to think we should get married." He took a deep breath and tried to blink back the tears forming in his eyes. "I asked him if he thought we were going to have some church wedding with me in a white dress…my tone dripping with sarcasm." JJ looked at Ryo and said, "I was just nervous and scared…I…I just don't know what to do."

In his mind, Ryo knew that the proposal and its aftermath was the most likely reason for Drake's distance. In truth, had known it before JJ had even come into the room to discuss it, but now was even more certain. He could see in JJ's response that he felt guilty, but was that all? Was he only remorseful, or did he also regret saying no? He reached out an hand and placed in on JJ's shoulder to comfort him. "Did you mean it?" he asked. When JJ looked back at him startled by the question he continued, "Did you really want to say no?" JJ looked as if the thought had not really crossed his mind, as if he had tried to block thinking about it at all. At this point there was not much else that Ryo thought he could really do for his friend. "Maybe you should think about it and talk to him," he suggested.

JJ heard Ryo's suggestion and wanted to say more, wanted to answer his final question, but the door burst open and Dee entered carrying bags of food. He looked at Ryo quickly and said, "Thanks." Then he turned and left the room, before Dee could ask any questions of his own.

From that moment on, JJ had felt truly alone. He no longer felt comfortable talking to Ryo anymore and he was still unsure of what to say to Drake. In place of words, he tried to get Drake's normal personality back in various ways. He started by suggesting that they go out on their days off; to the movies, or out to dinner. He was aiming for places that were more suited to dating couples, but Drake seemed disinterested. Attempting to maintain their physical intimacy also seemed to have the opposite effect on Drake's mood.

With every passing day, every passing week, with no change JJ felt even more confused. He could feel that everything was reaching its peak, but had no idea what lie ahead. Then that afternoon he returned home, Drake was pulling a double to cover another detective's shift, and checked the mail. He was surprised to find a large envelope from the leasing company that handled Drake's former apartment building. It was addressed to Drake and he knew he should not open it, but his curiosity was piqued. He opened the envelope and as he pored over the papers he had realized that it was papers for renewing the lease on Drake's old apartment.

The first thought to flash into his brain was that Drake wanted to move out. But was there even more to it than that? Did Drake really want to break up? He shook his head and tried to reassure himself. "It was ridiculous! Drake loved him, enough to want to marry him, there was no way he would leave him…or would he?" Doubts plagued him as he began to nervously pace the floor. He made countless laps of the apartment, awaiting Drake's return from work.

Now, as he reflected back on these past few months, he stopped his pacing and stood looking out of the window in their apartment to the street below. When the key finally turned in the lock, he felt his heart leap into his throat. He had been biding his time waiting for this moment, but now he was anxious. What would he say? The door opened quickly and as Drake entered the room and their eyes met, he seemed caught off guard. "Oh…Hey Baby…" he began as he slung his coat over the back of the couch. "I did not expect you to be up waiting for me," he commented offhandedly. JJ watched in silence as Drake strode across the room and pulled him into his embrace, kissing him sweetly.

It felt like it had been forever since they had kissed like this and it almost dissuaded him from saying anything. Though his body and his heart were were powerless to resist Drake like this, his brain still commanded him to get answers. He pulled away and broke their kiss, taking a few steps back to put some distance between them. Drake looked surprised but was still smiling. JJ started to question the sincerity of that smile. Was Drake really happy with him? He shuddered at the thought, and forced himself to focus. He quickly snatched up the papers that he had left sitting on the end table and held them out in front of him. "We need to talk."

Drake was confused for only a second until he glanced at the papers and saw the name of his former leasing company in bold letters at the top of the page. "Oh…you mean about respecting each other's privacy," he commented sarcastically. His sweet smile had vanished completely and was replaced with a look of anger and disappointment. He stared at JJ brandishing those papers out in front of him, the way he would evidence to a suspect. He had been keeping his thoughts and feelings bottled up for months, but it was becoming too much. Seeing his lover standing there in front of him with accusation in his eyes, made him lose his temper.

JJ ignored Drake's derisive comment and continued to confront him. "Why the hell are you renewing your lease?" The other question he wanted to ask was if he intended to move out, but he could not seem to get that particular question past the lump in his throat.

Drake sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He could feel his temperature beginning to rise and knew that he needed to settle this quickly. The last thing they needed was for him to get upset over this and let loose. "Its no big deal," he insisted. "I decided to renew the lease and keep subletting because I have been making 50-100$ every month off the place." He had thought that comment would be the end of the discussion, but he had been wrong.

JJ regained his voice to demand, "What do you need that kind of money for?" He observed the way Drake handled himself. JJ could see that he was upset, maybe even angry, he was not quite sure. All that he knew for sure was that he was hiding something…something that was brimming right beneath the surface and he intended to get to the bottom of it.

JJ's questions about the money were difficult to answer. The truth was out of the question, but how would he explain it? "To pay off a debt…" he tried to explain; keeping his emotions in check. He took a step towards JJ and kept the calm tone as he continued, "It's really not anything you need to worry about."

"Well, I am worried," he snapped back; getting a little frustrated himself by the sweet-talking tone that Drake was trying to use on him. JJ finally stepped forward placing himself back in Drake's reach. "Listen, I don't care how much it is, but I have some money in my savings…maybe I could-"

"No!" Drake cut him off. "I don't want your money JJ." Well JJ had finally done it, he could not control his response anymore. He had not wanted to discuss the money and his motivations with JJ for fear of hurting him, but he was reaching his breaking point. The offer of money from JJ was the final straw.

"It's only money," JJ tried to persuade him. "I want you to have it."

JJ had a way of getting under his skin, getting inside his head. It was usually an asset that allowed them to be in tune with what the other was thinking, but now was major issue for Drake. Every word from JJ had his temper flaring even more. He needed this conversation to be over and a few moments to get himself under control or he was really going to snap. "Look, I'm not going to say it again, I don't want your money." The finality of his tone was apparent, but it did not discourage JJ.

"Why the hell not!" JJ demanded finally livid over Drake's refusal of his help.

Drake stared back at his lover, the fury he could no longer contain spewing from him as he shouted, "Because what kind of bastard makes someone pay for their own engagement ring!" With that last shout, his anger was spent for the moment and now the room was silent once again.

JJ was instantly floored. He was not sure he had heard Drake correctly, even though the words had been practically roared at him. His mind was so rattled that he did not think before he said, "Why didn't you just return the ring?" He knew he had just taken that tragic misstep off the tightrope when Drake's expression became a mixture of bewilderment and fury.

Drake was furious with himself and with his lover. After everything he had put himself through to pick out that ring, to propose, and get rejected, then to have JJ tell him that he should have returned it. He did not know if he could take it anymore.

"If you had bothered to even look at it you would have seen it was engraved and I could not return it even if I had wanted to." With that final statement, he strode back towards the door grabbing his coat along the way. He did not look back even once before he opened the door and walked out. If he had he would have seen JJ standing there with tears in his eyes.

…

Hours later, Drake was nursing his third jack and coke; debating whether or not he should return to the apartment. He had been so irate as he had walked out the door that he had not bothered to glance back and gauge JJ's response. So, in the end he had no idea what mood he had left JJ in, or what mood he would be in when he returned home. Drake glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that he had only a couple of hours before he would be forced to make a decision when the bar closed up for the night. Suddenly movement at the door caught his eye and it was the last person he had ever expected to see; Dee.

"There you are," Dee called out to him with a smile. As Dee approached him, Drake wondered why he would have been looking for him.

He waited until Dee had taken the empty barstool beside his before he asked, "Have you been looking for me?" The moment he asked the question it became clear to him what had happened. As Dee remained silent, he mused. "So, JJ sent you."

"Yeah," Dee answered truthfully. "He called our apartment pretty upset, and wanted to talk to Ryo. As soon as Ryo got off the phone he filled me and I offered to come down here and talk to you."

"So you know why I'm upset?" he clarified.

"Yeah," Dee said simply and then turned to the bartender that had approached them. "Give me a beer, please," he asked and handed him some cash from his wallet.

"Did you come to get me out of here or to drink with me?" Drake posed the question with a small smile.

"Well, since I'm here I thought I would have a beer," he answered calmly. His tone betrayed nothing of his feelings about coming out here and dealing with another couple's problems, but Drake was too self focused at the moment to care. He watched as Dee grabbed the bottle of beer as it was placed in front of him and took a swift gulp before placing it back on the counter. Dee remained facing the wall of liquor behind the bar, not turning to meet Drake's gaze as he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Drake sighed and finished off the last of the tumbler that had been sitting idle in front of him. "What is there to talk about…" he ruminated. "I asked JJ to marry him and he responded like I was crazy for asking. Then he offers me money to pay off my debt, but when he finds out its for his ring he says I should have returned it. All seems pretty cut and dry don't it?"

Dee did not say anything for a few moments, sipping from his bottle of beer as if he were trying to decide whether or not he should say what was on his mind. Finally, he put down the bottle and said, "I have a confession…I envy your courage."

"What?" Drake was incredulous. Dee had never had any problem with courage. He was brash and cocky. He had strolled up to numerous men and women convinced he could win them over with a smile. He would never hesitate to risk his life for his friends and loved ones, and here he sat in this bar telling him, Drake Parker, that he envied his courage. Before he could challenge this foolish notion, Dee continued speaking.

"I always wanted to ask Ryo to marry me," he began with a sigh. "But I always thought he might react the way JJ did. I was too scared to ask if I thought he was going to reject me so for all of these years I have settled for living together." He laughed as he thought back to how he had asked Ryo to move in with him, waiting until Bikky was on his way to Los Angeles. "You know, when I asked him to live with me I was waiting for him to say no to that too."

"Well, seeing how it is playing out for me, aren't you glad you kept your mouth shut?" Drake asked trying to laugh in spite of his frustration.

"Not really," Dee answered solemnly. "I would still love to ask him, when the time is right. Maybe that is all it was with you two…maybe the timing was just bad."

"I don't know," Drake commented as he mulled over everything Dee had just said. "I think the time will never be right for me and JJ. He seems to think it is a dumb idea but I don't. Maybe I'm just naïve to think even if its with another man, if I find the one I want to be with for the rest of my life we should get married."

Drake started to signal the bartender and Dee pushed his hand back down. "I think you should head home."

"I don't know what to say," Drake sighed as he glanced once more at the empty glass in front of him.

"Look Drake, you need to go home and talk to JJ. Trust me, he loves you and it will all work out." Dee's confidence in him and in his relationship was inspiring, even if he felt it was a little misplaced. Dee then downed his beer and pulled some cash from his wallet and laid it down on the bar. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

Once outside, Drake took off walking towards his apartment building down the block, as Dee caught a cab to return to his own apartment. When he reached the entrance to his building his head was still swimming, and he found himself continuing down the street to the corner. As he considered everything that had happened and everything that Dee had told him, one word stuck out in his mind; timing. Could that have been the problem all along? There was only one way to find out, and he turned back to his apartment building in search of the one who could answer that question for him.

When he arrived back at the apartment to find the living room dark, he thought, "JJ must have gone on to bed." He fumbled through the darkness down the hallway and when he entered the bedroom, he saw JJ sitting on the edge of their bed with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Though his voice had been soft, the sudden sound was like a cannon blast in the quiet room. JJ's head snapped up and Drake could now see the ring box he held. He was not surprised that JJ had found it, hidden in plain sight as it had been. Drake had placed it in the top drawer of his dresser the day after Christmas and had found himself looking at it every morning as he went in search of a pair of socks. JJ had probably just happened upon it while looking for something else.

"Oh…you found it," he commented "I'll take it back to the jeweler tomorrow if that's what you want." He moved to sit down beside JJ and sighed as JJ refused to meet his gaze. "I don't want to lose you," he asserted. "Tell me what I have to do to make it right and I will. I'll throw the damn ring in the East River if you want, just tell me and I will do it."

JJ looked a little taken aback by his comments. He finally brought his face up and their gazes locked. "I guess it makes sense, that's probably what it sounded like I wanted isn't it?"

Drake was really confused now, what did JJ mean? Did that mean that he did not want the ring gone? "JJ…I have to admit, I'm confused."

"I know," JJ consented. "I'm sorry, but I have been pretty confused myself." He took a deep breath and pulled Drake's hand to his own, interlacing their fingers. "I'm sorry for everything Drake," he began with a sigh. "I love you…I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I-"

"Then why did you refuse?" Drake demanded.

JJ placed the fingers of his other hand over Drake's lips and shushed him. "I'm getting to that…if you will let me explain." He took another deep breath. "As I was saying, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but a ring was not something I was expecting. I was not sure you would even be comfortable telling your family about us, much less getting married. I was so anxious about meeting your family and my nerves were just overloaded, I guess nothing really excuses the way I acted but I hope you can forgive me."

After hearing it all out in the open, Drake felt lighter than air. It struck him that Dee had been right, that it had all been an issue of timing. He could barely keep the smile from his face, but there was just something else he needed to say. "I will forgive you JJ…on one condition."

"Name it," JJ inserted quickly.

"Marry me?" Drake asked as he pulled the ring box from JJ's hand and was once again down on one knee. This time there was no questions, no anxiety, just the answer Drake had been looking for.

"Yes."

…

JJ stood inside of Drake's childhood bedroom pacing nervously in a white tuxedo. When he and Drake had begun planning their wedding, he had teased Drake that he would wear a big white dress, but Drake had simply smiled and told him he would look great in a white tuxedo. Thinking back on that moment made him smile, but he was anxious for this ceremony to begin. He looked down at his left hand and noted the absence of his ring. The beautiful ring that Drake had picked out had been on his finger every day since he had accepted and it felt strange that it was absent now. The ring was now in Drake's pocket, waiting to be slipped back onto his finger as they recited their vows. His own pocket held a matching ring that he had purchased for Drake.

The ceremony was small, only close friends and family were invited. Dee and Ryo had offered to serve as their witnesses. Right now, Drake was probably just as nervous as he was, waiting for the moment they would meet each other at the altar, set up in the backyard of Drake's parents' home. There was a light knock at the door and Mary opened the door to say, "It's time." JJ took one last deep breath and followed her out to meet the love of his life.

JJ had definitely been right about Drake being nervous. He was practically wearing a path in the grass as he paced, waiting for their ceremony to begin. When the minister came to stand at the altar and instruct everyone to be seated, his eyes instantly scanned the area for JJ. When their eyes met, he knew he had the brightest smile on his face, and JJ was smiling right back at him. Their gazes remained completely focused on each other until they were standing side by side in front of the minister.

As he repeated the vows, the minister read to him, JJ felt completely immersed in the emotions he felt. He could scarcely believe he was standing here with Drake and they were getting married. It may not be legally binding but he knew how much it meant to Drake, and how seriously he viewed their ceremony. His anxiety had simply fallen away. Everything felt at peace, and as Drake slipped the diamond band on to his finger, he felt lighter than air. His smile must have been beautiful, because Drake looked at him as if it took his breath away.

Drake had never realized until this moment, as he held JJ's hands in his own, just how much he had needed this connection. He had always wanted to get married, but had begun to believe the right one would never find him, finally he did. JJ had been there beside him, he would have never given them a chance if it had not been for the power of JJ's love for him. Despite his own reservations, he stood there pledging his life and his love to him. He saw how brightly JJ smiled at him and he could barely speak the vows he was supposed to be repeating. How had it taken him so long to see just how beautiful JJ was? The spell was broken only for a moment as he heard the minister tell them to seal their union with a kiss.

He pulled JJ into his arms and kissed him passionately, in front of his family, and their friends. JJ seemed embarrassed as he feebly attempted to push him away, and Dee could be heard in the background cheering him on.

…

Music played from speakers set up around the yard, as Drake held JJ in his arms. They had been dancing through song after song, Drake's excuse to keep his arms around his husband. The cake had been cut and some of their guests were making their exit. He leaned in to whisper in JJ's ear, "I just want to take you to our hotel and start our honeymoon. What do you say we get out of here?"

JJ smiled coyly and angled his head away from Drake's heated whispers that sent shivers down his spine. "We can't just leave like that," he insisted. "Its not like we won't be missed."

Drake looked as if he considered it carefully and then stated, "I think everyone will understand if we duck out early, but there is something I want you to do first."

…

Dee stood in the yard of Drake's childhood home, and once again felt envious of his friend. He had felt so much emotion when he had watched the two of them recite their vows to each other. He could not help himself from glancing over at Ryo and wondering if he would ever get that kind of a commitment from him.

Ryo's thoughts were along the same lines. He had also been full of sentiment seeing two of his friends get married. He looked over at Dee and their eyes met. He started to open his mouth to say something. Then suddenly, Ryo heard his name called out and looked up just in time for a floral centerpiece of white roses to land in his arms. His eyes snapped up quickly to see JJ flashing him a bright smile. "Looks like you caught the bouquet," he called out with a wave.

Ryo felt his face instantly flush crimson and he was not really sure where to direct his embarrassed gaze. He looked back at Dee again and saw that he was smiling back at him.

The End

Author's Notes: Hope everyone has enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please Review!

Special Thanks to…

Cyrankile

fluffyslashy16

fortunata

Ketami

Kuramaluna

Veeletta

HeeroDuo4eva

In another world

Jenmoon1

Mena Madvin

TVJunkie006

Jay

Illyric

…For Your Reviews, Subscriptions, & Favoriting this Story!


End file.
